Dock
The Dock is a shore in Club Penguin, located on the southwestern side of the island. A fairly open space, the main attraction of the Dock is a speedboat, where players can play the game Hydro Hopper. The Dock itself does not have much decor, save for a fountain, a pile of inner tubes for Hydro Hopper, and a bench. Although spacious, the Dock itself lies between some major rooms, including the Town and Ski Village. History The Dock was one of the original rooms in Club Penguin. It has had few changes since. On March 27, 2009, the Game Upgrades for Hydro Hopper were added. On December 6, 2012, the room was renovated. The room did not change much, aside from a few additions in scenery and a graphical update. Pins :Pins in that are italicized are pins that were part of the Frozen Fever Party. Parties General *During the Puffle Parties from 2009 until 2013, there was a large fuzzy puffle play area, resembling towers. There were also balloons. In 2013, it was the blue puffle's "domain", but retained the design from previous years. *During the Fairs from 2007 to 2012, multiple Fair games are hosted here. There is also a juice stand, and the dock is decorated with large neon light system. All Fairs from 2007 to 2012 hosted Ring The Bell. **In 2007 and 2008, there was also Spin To Win. **In 2010, there was also Puffle Shuffle. **In 2011 and 2012, there was also Spin To Win and Puffle Shuffle. *During the Halloween Partiess from 2006 until 2012, the Dock serves as a pumpkin patch. In 2006 and 2007, it was small, but from 2008 to 2012 it took up most of the room, and was bordered by iron gates. *During the Christmas/Holiday Parties from 2006 until 2011, the Dock is frozen over, and players can ice skate. **In 2006 and 2008, the trees and dock were covered in snow. There was also a table with coffee and bench. **In 2007, there were Christmas lights and a Christmas tree, and free Reindeer Antlers. **In 2009 through 2011, there were lanterns, a Christmas tree, and some benches, as well as a small gazebo-like structure, and a table with tea. 2011 also had a Coins For Change Donation Station. 2006 *During the Winter Luau 2006, there was a small bamboo hut and Bamboo Torches. Hawaiian Leis were also obtainable here. *During the Summer Party, the Dock had surfboards, more inner tubes, and beach towels were strewn about. There were also a few portable changing tents, and a firepit. 2007 *During the Winter Fiesta 2007, various poles were placed about, with lanterns hanging from them. In the corner of the room was a "coffee fountain", similar to a chocolate fountain, and some barbecue grills. *During the Festival of Snow 2007, the Dock hosted multiple snow sculptures. There was also a coffee stand with a large umbrella. *During the St. Patrick's Day Party 2007, various poles were placed, this time having clovers hanging from them. Free Shamrock Hats were obtainable. The dock itself was painted green, as well as the nearby inner tubes. *During the April Fools' Party 2007, multiple boxes were located here. *During the Pirate Party 2007, there were piles of barrels, a large treasure chest with a shove and flag, and balloons. The bottom edge of the Dock was bordered by a wooden fence. *During the Summer Kickoff Party, there was a giant "snow castle" in the center of the Dock, bordered by a small moat. Seashells and starfish decorated the walls of the castle. *During the Water Party 2007, there were overhead sprinklers stylized like palm trees in the center of the Dock, with a large blue tiled pattern underneath. There were also hoses coming from the Town, which supplied water. *During Camp Penguin, there were many picnic tables with food and plates on them. There was also an outdoor "kitchen" and a long path stretching between the Town, Beach, and Ski Village, with bushes and bulrushes on the sides. *During the Surprise Party, there were cardboard cutouts of canyons and rock formations. There were also cacti, one of which had the Western Sunset Background hanging on it, which could be obtained for free. 2008 *During the Winter Fiesta 2008, there was a woven mat in the center of the Dock, bordered by arches and exotic plants. There was also some barbecues nearby, and a turntable system. *During the Submarine Party, the entire Dock was covered by a blue tarp. There was a floating boat and fish balloons that looked like Fluffies and Mullets. Coral was attached to rocks as well. The entire area was meant to resemble underwater. *During the St. Patrick's Day Party 2008, part of the island-wide parade ran through here. There was a Rockhopper and Yarr float labeled "BROUGHT TO YOU BY CREAM SODA", as well as a "HAPPY St. PATRICK'S DAY" flat. *During the April Fools' Party 2008, there were red and white balloons and banners. Two large signs were hung up, that read "GO REALLY FAST!" and "SUPER SPEED!". When players walked here, they would slide, like at the Ice Rink. *During Rockhopper's Arrival Party, the room was decorated similar to the Pirate Party 2007. There was a pathway leading through the room, stretching from the Beach to the Dock. There was also a large sign showing a visual of the Save the Migrator Project. *During the Medieval Party 2008, there were two covered wagons parked here. One was for a blacksmith, and had barrels and anvils nearby. The other was purple, and a spinning wheel and free Squire Outfits nearby. Additionally, there was a signpost pointing to various other areas at the party. *During the Water Party 2008, the Dock was decorated the same as the Summer Kickoff Party, except there were also hoses. *During the Music Jam 2008, the Dock had a large pop music themed stage. It was entirely pink, with speakers, and lights, and multiple musical instruments. There was also an entrance to the Back Stage. *During the Penguin Games, part of the island-wide track ran through here. There was also a break area, with tables and chairs, and a coffee stand labeled "FRESH GROUND COFFEE", and "ONLY 2!!" (coins). 2009 *During the Winter Fiesta 2009, it was decorated the same as the previous year. *During the St. Patrick's Day Party 2009, the snow was all green, like the rest of the island. There was also a patch of clovers in the center of the Dock, and a pot of gold. *During the April Fools' Party 2009, there were multiple boxes, as well as red and white balloons and banners. As part of the Snow Sculpture Showcase, some snow sculptures were located here as well. *During the Medieval Party 2009, the Dock was decorated the same as the previous year, although without the free Squire Outfits. *During the Adventure Party, there was a large boat, in a puddle. There was a sign next to it that read "BOAT RIDE", but in actuality, the boat was stationary- there was an automatically scrolling image of a jungle landscape to simulate movement. There were also many plants and trees everywhere. The wakeboards were replaced with wooden versions. *During the Music Jam 2009, there would be a different themed stage every other day. They were as follows: rock, pop, country, jazz, and orchestrated. The stages had the same design as the one from the previous year, except each one had a different color scheme. *During the Festival of Flight, the Breeze Maker 3000 was located here. There were also barricades, blocking off the edge of the island. There was a long glass elevator to play Hydro Hopper, due to the island being in the air. *During the Halloween Party 2009 - Same as 2008, but with frequent thunder and storms. *During the Holiday Party 2009 - The Dock was transformed into a place for penguins to skate around. A fire, and some hot chocolate or coffee on a table was added. 2010 *During the Penguin Play Awards 2010, the Dock held interviews. There chairs, many video cameras, lights, and various equipment. There were also free Press Hats. *During the April Fools' Party 2010, there were red and white balloons and banners. The Hydro Hopper boat was upside down, and globs of paint were dripping off of things. In the center, there was a large board, which if enough snowballs were thrown at it, the Red Propeller Cap would appear, allowing players to obtain it. *During the Medieval Party 2010, it was decorated the same as the previous year. *During the Island Adventure Party 2010, the Dock served as a base of sorts for sailors. There was a stone wall bordering the area, a covered area with chairs, and a table with maps. Many palm trees and bushes surrounded the walls. *During the Music Jam 2010, the Dock was occupied by a stage similar to the rock stage from the previous year. There was also an interview table. *During The Great Storm of 2010, a large puddle formed in the center of the Dock. *During the Celebration of Water, there was a large water pump system. 2011 *During the Wilderness Expedition, the entrance to the Glade was located here. *During the April Fools' Party 2011, the Dock was decorated the same as the previous year, except the prize was changed to the Purple Propeller Cap. *During Earth Day 2011, the Dock was decorated like a savanna. The ground was partially covered in loose soil, and there were large rocks and trees. *During the Medieval Party 2011 - Carriage cars were added. *During the Music Jam 2011 - A big Stage was added. *During the Island Adventure Party 2011, there was a wooden boat, raised by wedges. However, upon entering the room, a crate would drop on it, causing it to break. After reassembled, players could obtain the Tropical Feather Pin. Other than the boat, there were brick walls, many crates, as well as palm trees and bushes. The Hydro Hopper boat was also replaced with a small wooden boat. *During the Card-Jitsu Party 2011, the entire Dock became volcanic. The ground was composed of molten stone, broken up by small streams of lava. There were also bamboo stalks and bushes scattered about, as well as an entrance to the Ninja Headquarters. 2012 *During the Underwater Expedition, the Dock served as a substitute beach, as the Beach room was underwater. There were beach towels, surfboards, a table with food, a turntable, and more. However, the water was littered with trash. Players could clean up the waters by removing the trash, which would replace it with coral. Players would then receive the Cleaned Up Dock BG. *During the Medieval Party 2012, the Dock became a giant forest, for fairies. Everything was overgrown by thick trees, and there were bridges and paths crossing the area, and lanterns hanging from branches. There were also small huts, and the Hydro Hopper boat was replaced by a large leaf. The Fairy Branch could be obtained here. *Prior to the Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2012, a strange purple Meteor landed here, causing the aforementioned party. Once the party started, the cityscape that was the Town was visible in the distance. *During the Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam, the Dock was decorated the same as the Music Jam 2010 and 2011. *During the Adventure Party: Temple of Fruit, the Dock hosted various tree forts, themed after green colored fruits, with those being kiwis and watermelons. One fort had a cannon and some barrels, along with a table; another had a watermelon throne, and the last fort had a box of free Watermelon Headbands. *During Operation: Blackout, a medic tent was sent up to take care of puffles. Inside the tent were various kinds of food, medical supplies, and puffle beds. There was a campfire nearby, and java bags serving as barricades. As the operation went on, more snow piled up. *During the Holiday Party 2012, the Dock was turned into a Frost Bite palace, where everything was made of ice. The lower section was comprised of a frozen stream, with a bridge over it. The upper section was a fort of sorts, with a throne, cannon, and a large waterfall pouring from above. 2013 *During the Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2013, the Dock became part of a city. There was a fire station, with a helicopter on top, and a firetruck parked nearby. There was also a large burning building adjacent to the fire station, which could be put out with the fire truck. *During the Card-Jitsu Party 2013, it was decorated the same as the previous Card-Jitsu Party. *During the Star Wars Takeover, the Millennium Falcon was docked here, and could be boarded. There was also a giant satellite, with a small bunker next to it. *During the Teen Beach Movie Summer Jam, the entire area was transformed into a sandy beach. There was a stage for performing, a food stand, beach towels, a table and chairs, a sand castle, and etc. The Hydro Hopper boat was replaced by a sailboat, and the Epic Wave could be accessed from here. *During the Medieval Party 2013, a village was located here. One of the buildings was a bakery, one a stable, and two were houses. A stone path ran through the village. Various tools and materials were strewn about, including a wheelbarrow. The Hydro Hopper boat was replaced with a small wooden boat. *During the Halloween Party 2013, the Dock was turned into a graveyard, containing many tombstones, and a slime fountain. There were also statues, a gazebo, and a shed. The perimeter was bordered by gates, and decaying trees. *During Operation: Puffle, the sky was darkened. *During the Holiday Party 2013, the Green Line could be accessed here. There were a few heavily-decorated houses visible from here, as result of the nearby access to holiday igloos. 2014 *During The Fair 2014, the entrance to the Amazement Park was located here. *During the Muppets World Tour, the room was transformed to represent the country Mexico. *During the Puffle Party 2014, the room was transformed into a wildlife park. There were three exhibits, one being rocky terrain, one having jungle terrain, and one being a large cage with a small tree inside. A stone walkway with a puffle pattern stretched across the room. *During Funny Hat Week, the Dock was the main location for the event. Here, players could obtain several different strange hats, and take part in a "competition" of different themes, such as biggest, scariest, and fishiest. There were balloon arches, with pictures of hats of different mascots, and a DJ area, covered by a large Gold Viking Helmet. *During the Penguin Cup, it was the base of Team Space Squids. There was phony lawn, with a mini soccer field, for practicing; lockers, and a medical station. Focusing on the more tech-savvy part of the team, there are various computers, a room with video games, as well as many satellites hanging from things. Space Squids Vuvuzelas could be obtained here for free. *During the Music Jam 2014, it served as a boarding area to the Music Cruise. A boardwalk adjoined the shoreline, along with a ticket stand, a surf shack, and a stage. Igloos could be accessed from a tour bus by the stage. There was also various beach equipment and potted plants. *During the Frozen Party, the room was decorated like Arendelle Castle. The room could be frozen by throwing magical snowballs at it. *During the Halloween Party 2014, it was decorated the same as the previous year. *During the Pirate Party 2014, the room was transformed into bar, with many stools, tables, and chairs, as well as various decorations. The Hydro Hopper boat was replaced with a small pirate ship. *During the Merry Walrus Party, the room featured a stable, a paddock and first aid area. 2015 *During the Star Wars Rebels Takeover, it was an Imperial landing area, with a large spaceship in the center, and various crates nearby. The area was surrounded by a wall, with one part of the wall being a turret. There was a hidden message on the walls, that when translated, read "there are more mysteries to be seen keep an eye on the wilds". *During the Puffle Party 2015, the Dock was decorated the same as the previous year. *The entrance to the Cave Maze was located here. There were also free Miners Helmets. *During the Frozen Fever Party, it was decorated to resemble the palace courtyard from Frozen Fever. Anna's birthday celebration was held here. There were also many pins hidden here. *During The Fair 2015, the Dock was the same as the previous year, providing entrance to the Amazement Park. *During the Rainbow Puffle Party, there was a rainbow above a cloud where it would take you to the Town Center. *During the Festival of Snow 2015, the dock showcased various snow sculptures. There was also a blue carpet intersecting the room, and blue banners and balloons were hung up. *During the Inside Out Party, the Minderizer 3000 was located here, which was used to travel to Rockhopper's mind. Rockhopper himself was found sitting on a chair with a helmet connected to the aforementioned machine. Gallery Graphical Designs rocketsnail-images-cp-dockCp-dock.jpg|As seen in a very early sneak peek by Rocketsnail in 2005.http://rocketsnail.com/blog/2005/07/26/sneak-peek-part-8/ Dock.PNG|March 27, 2009 - December 6, 2012 New Dock!.png|December 6, 2012- Present Map icons DockIcon.png|Regular Holiday Party Map Icon Dock.PNGHoliday Party 2012 HolidayParty2013DockMapIcon.png|Holiday Party 2013 MuppetsWorldTourDockMapIcon.png|Muppets World Tour PuffleParty2014DockMapIcon.png|Puffle Party 2014 FuturePartyDockInterstellarZooMapIcon.png|Future Party PenguinCupDockMapIcon.png|Penguin Cup FrozenPartyDockMapIcon.png|Frozen Party DockHalloweenParty2014MapIcon.png|Halloween Party 2014 PirateParty2014DockMapIcon.png|Pirate Party 2014 StarWarsRebelsTakeoverDockMapIcon.png|Star Wars Rebels Takeover 2006 Dock Winter Luau 2006.jpg|Winter Luau 2006 Summer Party Sneak Peek.jpg|Summer Party Haloweenparety.png|Halloween Party 2006 ChristmasParty2006Dock.png|Christmas Party 2006 2007 Dock Fiest 07.png|Winter Fiesta 2007 Festival of Snow Dock.jpg|Festival of Snow 2007 St Patrick's Day 2007 Dock.PNG|St. Patrick's Day Party 2007 April Fools Party 2007 Dock.png|April Fools' Party 2007 Pirate dock.PNG|Pirate Party 2007 Summer dock.PNG|Summer Kickoff Party Dockwp2007.png|Water Party 2007 Dock-camp.jpg|Camp Penguin Fall Fair 2007 Dock.png|Fall Fair 2007 Halloween Party 2007 Dock.png|Halloween Party 2007 Surprise Party Dock.png|Surprise Party Christmas Party 2007 Dock.png|Christmas Party 2007 2008 Winter Fiesta 2008 Dock.png|Winter Fiesta 2008 Submarine Party 2008 Dock.png|Submarine Party St. Patrick's Day Party 2008 Dock.png |St. Patrick's Day Party 2008 Dock April Fools' Party 2008.PNG|April Fools' Party 2008 Easter Egg Hunt 2008 Dock.jpg|Easter Egg Hunt 2008 Rockhopper's Arrival Party Dock.png|Rockhopper's Arrival Party Medieval Party 2008 Dock.png|Medieval Party 2008 Summer Water Dock.PNG|Water Party 2008 Music Jam 2008 Dock 5.PNG|Music Jam 2008 Penguin Games Dock.png|Penguin Games Fallfairdock.png|Fall Fair 2008 Halloween 2008 Dock.PNG|Halloween Party 2008 Dockchristmas.png|Christmas Party 2008 2009 Winter Fiesta 2009 Dock.png|Winter Fiesta 2009 Puffle Party 2010 Dock.png|Puffle Party 2009 St. Patrick's Day Party 2009 Dock.png|St. Patrick's Day Party 2009 Snow Sculpture Showcase Dock.png|Snow Sculpture Showcase Dock af.jpg|April Fools' Party 2009 Medieval Party 2011 Dock.png|Medieval Party 2009 Adventure Party construction Dock.png|Adventure Party construction Adventure Party Dock.png|Adventure Party Music Jam 2009 construction Dock.png|Music Jam 2009 construction Music Jam 2009 Dock.png|Music Jam 2009 Festival of Flight construction Dock.png |Festival of Flight construction Festival of Flight Dock.png|Festival of Flight The Fair 2009 Dock.png|The Fair 2009 Sensei's Fire Scavenger Hunt Dock.png|Sensei's Scavenger Hunt Halloween Party 2009 Dock.png|Halloween Party 2009 Holiday Party 2009 Dock.png|Holiday Party 2009 2010 Puffle Party 2010 Dock.png|Puffle Party 2010 Penguin Play Awards 2010 Dock.png|Penguin Play Awards 2010 April Fools' Party 2010 Dock.png|April Fools' Party 2010 Medieval Party 2011 Dock.png|Medieval Party 2010 Island Adventure Party 2010 Dock.png|Island Adventure Party 2010 Music Jam 2010 Dock.png|Music Jam 2010 The Fair 2010 Dock.png|The Fair 2010 Halloween Party 2010 Dock.png|Halloween Party 2010 Great Storm of 2010 Dock.png|The Great Storm of 2010 Great Storm of 2010 rain Dock.png|The Great Storm of 2010 (with rain) Celebration of Water Dock.png|Celebration of Water Holiday Party 2010 Dock.png|Holiday Party 2010 2011 Wilderness Expedition Dock.png|Wilderness Expedition Puffle Party 2011 Dock.png|Puffle Party 2011 April Fools' Party 2011 Dock construction.png|April Fools' Party 2011 construction April Fools' Party 2010 Dock.png|April Fools' Party 2011 Earth Day 2011 Dock.png|Earth Day 2011 Medieval Party 2011 Dock.png|Medieval Party 2011 Island Adventure Party 2011 Dock.png|Island Adventure Party 2011 Island Adventure Party 2011 Dock with ship fixed.png|Island Adventure Party 2011 (ship fixed) The Fair 2011 Dock.png|The Fair 2011 Halloween Party 2011 Dock.png|Halloween Party 2011 Card-Jitsu Party 2011 Dock.png|Card-Jitsu Party 2011 Holiday Party 2011 Dock.png|Holiday Party 2011 2012 Underwater Expedition Dock.png|Underwater Expedition Underwater Expedition Dock cleaned.png|Underwater Expedition (cleaned) Rockhopper's Quest Dock.png|Rockhopper's Quest Puffle Party 2012 Dock.png|Puffle Party 2012 Medieval Party 2012 construction Dock.png|Medieval Party 2012 construction Medieval Party 2012 Dock.png|Medieval Party 2012 Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2012 construction Dock.png|During the Meteor Strike Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2012 Dock.png|Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2012 Make Your Mark Ultimate Jam Dock.png|Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam Adventure Party Temple of Fruit Dock.png|Adventure Party: Temple of Fruit The Fair 2011 Dock.png|The Fair 2012 Halloween Party 2012 DOck.png|Halloween Party 2012 Operation Blackout Dock.png|Operation: Blackout (phase 1) Operation Blackout Dock phase 2.png|Operation: Blackout (phase 2) Operation Blackout Dock phase 3.png|Operation: Blackout (phase 3) Operation Blackout Dock phase 4.png|Operation: Blackout (phase 4) Holiday Party 2012 Dock.png|Holiday Party 2012 2013 Hollywood Party Dock.png|Hollywood Party Puffle Party 2013 Dock.png|Puffle Party 2013 Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2013 construction Dock.png|Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2013 construction Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2013 Dock.png|Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2013 Card-Jitsu Party 2013 Dock.png|Card-Jitsu Party 2013 Star Wars Takeover construction Dock.png|Star Wars Takeover (Week 1 construction) Star Wars Takeover construction Dock 2.png|Star Wars Takeover (Week 2 construction) Star Wars Takeover Dock.png|Star Wars Takeover Teen Beach Movie Summer Jam Dock.png|Teen Beach Movie Summer Jam MedievalParty2013DockConstruction.png|Medieval Party 2013 construction Medieval Party 2013 Dock.png|Medieval Party 2013 Halloween Party 2013 construction Dock.png|Halloween Party 2013 construction Halloween Party 2013 Dock.png|Halloween Party 2013 Operation Puffle Dock.png|Operation: Puffle Holiday Party 2013 Dock.png|Holiday Party 2013 2014 The Fair 2014 Dock.png|The Fair 2014 MuppetsWorldTour6.png|Muppets World Tour Puffle Party 2014 Dock.png|Puffle Party 2014 Funny Hat Week Dock.png|Funny Hat Week Penguin Cup Dock.png|Penguin Cup Music Jam 2014 Dock.png|Music Jam 2014 Frozen Party Dock.png|Frozen Party Frozen Party Dock (Frozen).png|Frozen Party (frozen) Halloween Party 2014 Dock.png|Halloween Party 2014 Piratedock.png|Pirate Party 2014 Merry Walrus Party Dock.png|Merry Walrus Party 2015 Dockstarwarsrebels.png|Star Wars Rebels Takeover Ssdock.png|SoundStudio Party Puffle Party 2015 Dock.png|Puffle Party 2015 Dock Cave Maze 2015.png|Cave Maze Dockfrozenfever.png|Frozen Fever Party Frozen Fever Party Dock (Frozen).png|Frozen Fever Party (frozen) Rainbow Puffle Party Dock.png|Rainbow Puffle Party Festival of Snow 2015 construction Dock.png|Festival of Snow 2015 construction FestivalOfSnowDock.PNG|Festival of Snow 2015 Inside Out Party Dock.png|Inside Out Party Names in other languages SWFs *Dock Sources and references Category:Places Category:2005 Category:Renovated Rooms